


Gay secrets in the hot spring

by Lylacflower



Category: Secrets of the hot springs| 切小金家的旅館 (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylacflower/pseuds/Lylacflower
Summary: So I watched this saw no content for it and wrote this. I've never wrote a smut for a fanfics before. And also sorry if they seem ooc. It's a really good movie so I suggest it if your into horror comedy.





	Gay secrets in the hot spring

Qie Xiaogin or Hiseo-chin and Hsu li-han(little princess)

Gin walked around the hotel after all the guest were in bed. He almost bumped into Bat but somehow avoided her. It was strange he didn't see Hsu Li-han following behind like this morning. He needed him to get his stuff from his room. Lee Chun had gotten his a few minutes ago.

He headed towards the hot spring in hopes the other boy. He sighed irritated as he was stopped by Suzuki. "I can't stand it any longer I'm telling you this now rather you care or not." She glared at him stepping closer. "I like you and I want to date." He looked at her disgustedly.

"I'll sleep on it." He responded walking past her, she whined and pouted stomping her foot. "What are you twelve, I said I would think about it, if you want my answer right now you're not going to be happy." He walked through the door and shut it behind him.

He squatted in front of Han and poked the boy in the cheek. His eyes shot wide open and he almost fell backwards into the hot spring. He looked up at Gin breathing heavy. "You scared me." Gin laughed smirking as he sat down in front of him.

"Sorry, why are you sleeping out here?" Gin leaned his head in his hands watching Han carefully.

"I didn't plan on it." Han pouted laying his head on the rocks.

"When are you getting your stuff from my room?" Gin asked calmly not to come off as rude. 

Han pouted more despite the calmness which confused Gin a little. "I was hoping I could stay, since there are so many guest, there's no open rooms now." He gave Gin puppy dog eyes. 

"You can stay if there are truly no rooms." Gin sighed standing up. Han smiled at him, making something in his chest clench. He sighed again ignoring it. "Come on before I lock you out."  
They walked to the room careful not to make to much noise.

An hour later Han had somehow tangled himself around Gin. Gin on the other hand couldn't sleep under these conditions. He tried freeing himself but that made it worse now he was squeezed tightly between the others arms and thighs. So now he has no choice but to be stuck in his own mind and he can't help but let his mind wonder different places.

Han's hot breath against his neck was the main thing his mind went to. Then his eyes lead him to staring at his lips. They were really plump plumper than most female's, which was strange, but the strangest thing was he had the erge to kiss him. He put two fingers under Han's chin and he leaned in. As soon as their lips grazed he backed away realizing what he was doing.

Then there was a knock at the door. He sighed prying Han off of him. Then he got up as the knocks got louder. He opened the door to Suzuki. She took one look into the room and glared at Han. "Why is he still in here?" She looked up at Gin.

"There's no other rooms, now why are you here?" He sighed leaning on the door frame. He did not want to be bothered with this right now.

"Tomorrow some of the guest are going hiking and you two have to go with while Chun and I stay with the rest and take photos for grandpa." She said turning away stomping back to her room not giving him any room for discussing. He sighed going back to the bed. He sat on the edge and looked down at Han. He sighed laying down his back facing the other boy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the path they all walked carefully so they wouldn't slip. Gin watched Han attempt to have a conversation with Bat. He felt another pinch in his chest. 

About halfway on the path Bat pushed Han into Gin causing them both to fall down a small hill, as she and her holigans ran off. When they made it to the bottom Han was on top of Gin. Gin sat up so now they're face to face with Han in his lap. "Are you okay Gin, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, can you get off me?" Gin grunted rubbing the back of his head. Han got up but he almost fell back down. Gin stood up and helped Han climb back up to the path following close behind.

Later in the day when everyone was sleep, well everyone but Han and Gin who sat in the hot spring, they were kissing. They don't know exactly how they ended up in this situation but they're making out now. They were talking but Gin pulled Han into his lap and connected their lips. Their tongues danced and played with each other. It wasn't until Han moaned into the kiss while their lower halfs rubbed together, that Gin decided they should do this somewhere else. But he was in no rush.

"Forget the bed… let’s do it right here." He said in Han's ear, smirking when the other shivered.

"Y-you want to do it here?" Han stuttered out gripping Gin's hair. Gin laughed kissing the younger boy's neck.

"Of course not let's go in side." He laughed standing lifting Han with him. He walked them all the way to the room locking the door and laying on the bed on top of Han. He removed their towels and began kissing him on the neck again.

"Now? What about the guests?" Han breathed out but he didn't try to stop Gin.

"Well try to keep quiet. We don’t want to get caught now do we?" He winked and smirked down at Han. He kissed him all the way down to his underwear line. "Turn over on your stomach, okay?" Han nodded his eyes half closed.

The feeling of doing this with someone again was different than Han's first time. They were still a little wet especially down there. The water made it smoother going in and a lot hotter. He felt his eyes trying to roll in the back of his head as Gin slid himself in and out. He gripped the bed and bit down on the bed as his moans try to escape loudly. His breath caught in his throat at the shock of their hips crashing together roughly. His mind raced a million miles per second, he tried focusing it all on rembering how to breath but he couldn't, as a new feeling came to him as hot liquid filled him. 

They both breathed heavily. He grabbed Han's hair and pulled him up. He bit and sucked at his neck as he gave him a hand job. 

Han put his hand over his mouth as short hasty breaths left his throat. He feels amense pleasure all over as Gin's hand speeds up. His head falls back into Gin's shoulder as he comes.

When they catch their breath they clean up and go to bed. The next morning neither mentioned it despite the hickeys on Han's neck and pain in his ass.


End file.
